


Tortura

by Parasaurolophusdinos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Sad Bill Cipher, Sad Ending, Scared Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, bill cipher has emotions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos
Summary: Solo tortura inhumana para BillPobresitoAviso no soy buena escribiendo gore





	Tortura

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto con música triste de fondo

La luz apenas llegaba a la habitación donde se encontraba Bill cipher

Completamente lleno de heridas abiertas llenas de sangre y moretones en su cuerpo  
También estaba seguro que uno de sus huesos estaba rotos de sus brazos

Bill apenas podía cerrar su ojo por la cantidad de dolor que sentía 

Y recordó como llego allí

Estaba tan cerca

Pero de había confiado de más

Hicieron el zodiaco y perdió sus poderes 

Luego de eso lo agarraron y lo torturaron golpeándolo y intentando quitarle la vida pero al final decidieron que lo mejor era mantenerlo vivo 

Bill sintió el dolor en sus máximo explendor  
Pero a diferencia de antes no podía hacer que se detenga y suplicaba que paren incluso mandando a la mierda su ego

Lo primero que le hicieron fue golpearlo y fue iniciado por Ford luego le siguieron los demás

Le clavaron cosas 

Le golpearon

Pero lo peor fue cuando inútilmente intento defenderse mordiendo una mano de uno de los golpeadores

Y allí le quebraron su brazo y soltó un grito de dolor era peor que cuando le habían arrancado el ojo

Luego de eso Bill se había desmayo y agradeció eso

Luego despertó encadenado y lleno de dolor

Sentía su ojo morado probablemente le hayan dado otros golpes mientras seguía inconsciente

Intento moverse pero solo sintió un horrible dolor y el peso de las cadenas que lo dejaban suspendido en el aire 

Era cada vez más insoportable

Bill en otro intento de desesperación intento moverse pero al sentir su hueso roto fue suficiente para evitar que siguiera moviéndose

Y soltó un gemido de dolor

Por primera vez en trillones de años

Estaba asustado pensando que posiblemente esté se el último día de su existencia

Pensó sobre todo lo que había hecho cada cosa y se sintió horrible por que jamás logro su raromagedon tal vez simplemente estaba condenado a morir

Y jamás iba s tené una oportunidad

Sollozo en voz baja sin emitir ningún sonido

Solo por las lágrimas cayendo por su único ojo

Los días siguientes tampoco fuego mejores

Pasaba horas encadenado su única compañía era cuando stanford venía y hacia experimentos o simplemente lo golpeaba para hacerlo hablar

Bill se sentía cada vez más cansado y deseaba tomar cualquier cosa incluso algo de agua o comida

Pero en cambio solo seguía siendo golpeado o torturado

Aveces solo quería un abrazo un gesto que podría considerarse muy tonto antes pero era lo que quería

Que alguien lo proteja

Pero sabía que era imposible incluso su ego aún seguía existiendo

Pero solo quería que dejen de lastimarlo que dejen de golpearlo

Curarse sus heridas que le dolía cada vez más

Aveces stanford le ponía un desinfectante cuando se empezaba a infectar una herida de Bill

Bill le daba un cosquilleo pero era reconfortante era mucho mejor que ser golpeado 

Bill la última vez que supo la fecha había pasado unos días

Bill suspiro aún con esa hambre y sed abatiendo 

Tendría que suplicarle a Ford 

Era mejor que seguir soportando el dolor

Cuando finalmente bill intento hablar Ford le dió una cachetada cerca de su ojo y le advierto que responda sus preguntas

Bill templo de miedo no le salían las palabras y con esfuerzo dijo

"Comida y agua"

Stanford lo miro fijamente y Bill simplemente intento evitar la mirada

Stanford dijo secamente

"No estás en posición para pedir cosas cipher"

Bill encerio necesitaba comer y ya no aguantaba mas y mando su ego a la mierda y dijo

"Por favor"

Stanford lo miro fijamente mientras parecía pensativo pero aún con una aterradora mirada 

Bill se quedó completamente quieto mientras esperaba una respuesta y sentía como temblaba levemente

Stanford dijo decididamente

"Primero responde mis preguntas"

Bill acepto con un si tembloroso

Luego de eso stanford hizo preguntad y Bill respondió con la verdad pero algunas respuestas simplemente no le agradaban a stanford y lo golpeaba porque creía que era mentira o incorrecto

Luego de eso cuando finalmente terminaron las preguntas Bill fantaseaba por tomar agua y masticar comida

Pero en cambio stanford se fue y cuando Bill reclamo Ford lo golpeó y le dijo

"Te lo daré cuando te lo merezca"

Luego stanford dejo que Bill siguiera encadenando y se fue de allí

En la noche

Bill jadeaba sentía su cuerpo fallar necesitaba alimentos o sucumbiría pronto

Bill sentía cada vez su párpado más pesado 

Y cuando pensó que moriría allí mismo

Vio su última esperanza 

Vio a pino 

Estaba allí observándolo con una leve pena

Bill susurro con esfuerzo

"Comida y agua"

Tan fuerte como pudo pero solo fue un susurro

Pino simplemente no podía ignorar eso y aunque probablemente sea un engaño o una mentira para escapar apareció su tío que le dijo que no debería estar aquí

Luego Dipper le conto lo que sucedió  
Stanford le dijo con tranquilidad que era solo un juego de Bill y que era mentira para que de alguna forma lograste escapar

Dipper miro a Bill apenas conciente

Y dijo

"No creo que este fingiendo tío"

Stanford miro a Bill parecía peor que ayer y le dijo a Dipper

"No te preocupes Dipper me encargaré de Bill ahora vea dormir"

Y así las últimas esperanzas de Bill cruzaron la puerta

Bill entrecerró su ojo y espero un golpe o algo así 

Pero simplemente se desmayo

Cuando despertó sobresaltado

Y vio como Ford intentaba devolverlo a la vida 

Bill abrió su ojo aún confundió y débil

Pero antes de decir o pensar le pusieron un vaso de agua y Bill no dudo en tomarlo con esfuerzo

Escucho un suspiro de stanford pero lo ignoró y siguió tomando agua 

Luego de tomarse todo el vaso respiro agitado y al ver como Ford le ponía un pedazo de sandwich de carne cerca de el

Bill transformó su ojo en boca y se comió el pedazo mientras masticaba y tragaba rápidamente al terminar de comerse todo lo que le había dado Ford

Stanford dijo secamente

"Bill desde ahora te daré Agua y comida pero no creas que estarás suelto"

Luego cuando Bill sentía sueño incluso estando con Ford y debería sentir miedo pero en cambio 

Solo quería dormir un rato

Y observo sus muñecas que estaban sueltas sin cadenas y ahora solo quería dormir

Pero desafortunadamente no todo era tan fácil

Stanford lo llevo a las cadenas y lo dejo atado

Bill sintió un dolor en sus muñecas que seguían lastimadas pero está vez estaban menos apretadas

Bill en pocos minutos quedó dormido

Los días siguientes eran lo mismo

Experimentos soledad y comida y agua y dormir cuando podía

Una rutina que odiaba pero no tenía opción

Luego de casi su muerte stanford lo trato con más suavidad y a menos que no lo haga enojar  
No lo golpeaba

Algo que agradecía Bill también por la comida y agua que aveces variaba 

Aunque lo mejor fue cuando stanford le dió una jaula a Bill una mini jaula donde podía acurrucarse

Y no sentir esas agonizantes cadenas

Pero un día simplemente

Stanford apareció con su desactivador cuántico

Bill por primera vez supo sur iba a suceder

Miro a Ford una última vez una última sonrisa 

Incluso luego de todo

Valoro que no lo dejara morir pero sabía que esto sucedería eventualmente

Stanford miro una última vez a Bill antes de que Bill observé 

Una gran luz

Y luego

Una oscuridad que parecía tragarlo

Pero al menos sabía algo

No iban a volver a ser golpearlo porque ahora 

Murió

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el final para Bill  
> Esperemos que en otras líneas haya tenido mejor suerte 
> 
> Aviso obviamente se habrán dado cuenta que no es canon que Bill coma comida humana o agua solo lo puse para darle ese ambiente
> 
> Como otras cosas sucedidas


End file.
